


Did you just hiss at me?

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M, Tony doesn't know sports terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Rhodey helps Tony get a dateWinteriron Month: Sunday SFW: Dialogue/sentence
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Did you just hiss at me?

**Author's Note:**

> Winteriron Month: Sunday SFW: Dialogue/sentence

“Did you just hiss at me?”

“Yes because I want you to be quiet please.” Tony shoves his best friend as they head down the school hallway.

“But why… ohhh.” Rhodey wisely shuts up as he sees the person about whom they were talking standing at his locker straight ahead. The two walk silently past, and don’t pick up their conversation until they reach the end of the lockers. “Geez, man, I knew you liked him, but I didn’t realize you had it that bad. Why don’t you go up and talk to him? You’re not shy.”

“Rhodey, he could hear me! Besides, why would he want someone like me? I think he’s straight for one, and for two, he’s the quarterback of the best high school team in the state! I don’t even know how to talk about football, Rhodey? What am I gonna say, ‘good job on throwing the thing. How many scores do you get from that? And didn’t you get a walk-off slam dunk or something? Dude, I don’t even know.” He freezes when he hears a snort behind him. Rhodey turns, but Tony refuses to.

“Why don’t you go out on a date with me and I can teach you, doll?” A very familiar voice makes him shudder. He slowly turns, seeing the smiling face of the infamous Bucky Barnes. “Or, if football ain’t something you’re into, I’d be happy to hear your theories on molecular fusion or whatever.”

“Oh, hi, Bucky. We were just… I mean we just… are you asking me out?” 

“Yes, doll, if that’s ok with you. Whattya say?” When Tony nods enthusiastically, he leans in closely and says, “Sweetcheeks, just a tip, prolly shouldn’t assume someone’s straight, ya know, unless you want to conform to the heteronorms.”

Rhodey howls as Tony blushes. “I’m sorry, I just thought… you’re only with girls. I’m sorry.”

“Kay, sweetheart. Pick you up at 7?” “S-sure. See you then.” 

When Bucky leaves, Tony smacks Rhodey on the chest. “You saw him behind us, didn’t you? You jerk!” He hisses.

“Stop hissing at me, man! Didn’t I just get you a date?”


End file.
